


Restful Sun

by RenoCraft



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenoCraft/pseuds/RenoCraft
Summary: Extremely short piece of Djimmi finding shelter in his own home, during a blistering day.





	Restful Sun

Pacing to his home and dwelling through the coiling maze surrounding it, as opposed to floating to the entrance above and in the air, was not often a choice Djimmi had made - but the walk had been welcoming, pleasant. Soft clinks of his feet padding through sandy outside, then to the flooring that paved the inside of his abode, ring and jingle as Djimmi ducks his head as he enters the building.

One hand raises to shield his eyes, tender from the adjustment from sunlight, then he draws the curtains over the door from whence he had just come from. A soft meow and a rubbing sensation on his foot grasps his attention, and he drops his gaze down to the cat sarcophagus at present begging for his attention. Djimmi crouches, smiling softly, then extends one hand to pet the cat from ears to tail in one swift, pleasant motion.

Warm, a texture like brass...He's certain he feels it purring.

Djimmi stands, ambling across his main room to the small kitchen, rifling through his cupboard and jars for herbs and teas. These he mixes together, then pours hot water over, and allows it to steep on the counter.

He'll only lay down for a moment, he reasons with himself, as he steps to the hammock resting in the cooler side of the room. The air and heat in these scorching summer months made him feel sluggish, and he uses the help of his magic to float himself into the draped bed cloths.

Large hands rest softly on his chest, and with lidded eyes Djimmi watches his chest rise and fall with every breath he takes. Heavy eyes only grow heavier, and though the matter of his tea nags at the back of his brain, his choice is only solidified when he hears a soft mewling whine - then the pressure of the feline taking his torso for a resting spot.

The hammock sways softly. Everything is fine.


End file.
